


Ivy Dixon, the bitch that would not die

by RiniYukima



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiniYukima/pseuds/RiniYukima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy Dixon nee Potter is a tough, stubborn no nonsense woman. Married to Merle Dixon she has to be. But the last thing she expected was an apocalypse. Trying to survive the apocalypse, protect and provide for a baby,  and find her husband and brother in law she has a lot to do. Good thing she doesn't take shit from anyone, not even flesh eating zombies. When she runs into Sophia Peletier when she's separated  from the group on the highway, Ivy gains an in into the group aside from her brother in law Daryl. How will she handle the challenges the group will face. Head up walkers and idiots of the world, Ivy Dixon is coming after you, and she's one hell of a mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enter Ivy

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment at the end of the last chapter, i love hearing feedback as it helps me become a better writer and tells me if people like my stories.  
> Any recognizable francizes in this story are not mine. I am merely a simple college student.  
> I have made Merle and Daryl younger than they are cannon wise.  
> I will only be posting in the summers, as it is the only time i have free from my busy college life. For all of those who will follow my stories or myself, this is who the previous statement is for. Enjoy  
> This story takes place in only the Walking Dead world.  
> I will post chapters in arcs, this may make chapters long, but it is how I have the story set up.  
> Ivy does not like using her magic, preferring the skills that Merle and Daryl have taught her
> 
>  
> 
> Time lines  
> Important ages  
> 1\. When Ivy, Daryl, and Merle met Ivy was 16, Merle was 19, and Daryl was nine  
> 2\. Merle and Ivy marry when Merle is 22, Ivy is 19, and Daryl is 12  
> 3\. Merle leaves for the military when he is 23, Ivy is 20, and Daryl is 13  
> 4\. When Ivy joins the group at Hershel’s farm, Ivy is 28. Daryl is 21, and Merle is 31  
> Ivy and Connor Timeline (Follows her pregnancy)  
> Before the world went to shit  
> Second month  
> • Ivy tells Merle she’s pregnant before she’s kidnapped  
> Third month  
> • Ivy escapes her captors (Magic Britain) with a bang when they threaten the life of her child and starts her life on the run.  
> After the world goes to shit  
> Fifth month  
> • Day 6: Ivy makes it to Georgia and starts looking for Merle and Daryl  
> • Day eight: Starts hearing about the virus causing high fever  
> • Day 15: Runs into the Governor who tries to force her to his bed, promising to keep her baby safe  
> • Day 25: escapes the slowly being built community of Woodbury, promising the Governor that she’ll kill him one day  
> • Day 27-30: meets and warns Michonne of Woodbury and travels with her toward Atlanta for a bit before going separate ways  
> Sixth month  
> • Day 2: finds the treehouse and decides to settle down there for the sake of her baby  
> • Day 4: finally finds a way to climb up the tree house ladder without risk to her baby  
> • Day 7-30: she begins stockpiling supplies, knowing that soon she won’t be able to and is thankful that the baby is remaining relatively small while that also scares her for the health of her baby  
> Eighth month  
> • Day 15: Stops leaving the treehouse, knowing that her due date is fast approaching  
> • Day 25: begins planning the birth of Connor (though she doesn’t know the baby’s gender at this point), wanting to avoid using magic as much as possible.  
> • Day 30: feels baby moves strongly and knows that the time is coming, making a note to beat the shit out of Merle for putting her in this position.  
> Ninth month  
> • Day 10: starts placing tarps that she scavenged months before down so that she has a place for the after birth, like hell she’s planning to have that shit draw in walkers  
> • Day 14: casts a silencing spell over the hut as soon as her water breaks, preparing for however many hours of hell she’s in for  
> • Day 15: cries in joy as she gives birth to her son at noon on day 15, meaning that her labor was around thirteen hours long having gone into labor the previous evening and names the child Connor.  
> Time line after pregnancy  
> • Two and a half months after the birth of Connor, Ivy finds Sophia  
> • A week after that Ivy goes to the green ranch to find Carol for Sophia  
> • Joins the Atlanta group, regularly fighting with Shane while becoming a confident to Rick as time on the Greene farm progresses  
> • After the fall of the ranch Lori and Ivy become close enough that Lori makes Ivy promise to be there for Rick and Carl if anything happens to her.  
> • As Lori’s pregnancy reaches its end, the group captures the prison and Ivy tells the group of Woodbury and the Governor before making plans with Rick on what to do about the settlement.  
> • The day after they claim the cell block and Ivy, Rick, Hershel, Daryl, and T-dog deal with the prison survivors, Rick sends Ivy on her reconnaissance mission on Woodbury.  
> • Ivy returns a week after she leaves and was due to return due to unforeseen trials after learning that Merle is in Woodbury, only to learn that Lori died and Rick check out.  
> • After returning to the prison and comforting Carl, Ivy asks Daryl where Rick is, and after learning his location, Ivy goes to Rick to talk some since into him, preceding to tell Rick of her promise to Lori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important!!! due to a request to remove the accents i have done so, so for those who are just now reading this story, Ivy has an extremely thick southern accent, just use your imagination to place it.

Ivy hissed as she buried her sword into another walker skull, muttering to herself. “Enjoy your time in the States Ivy, don’t cause trouble Ivy, no magic Ivy. Yea, well I highly doubt that anyone would much care anymore, bloody morons.” The twenty-eight year old redneck with a thick accent mocked in a high pitched impression of her “friend”. Yeah, if that bushy haired know-it-all thought that Ivy didn’t know that she had been a spy for the old coot when he was alive then she wasn’t so smart after all. You must be confused, seeing as how no introductions have been made. The rather pissed off woman wielding duel katana is Ivy Potter-Dixon, twenty-eight year old bitch-who would-not-die married to the asshole of the year but good man deep down Merle Dixon. The bushy haired know-it-all is one of the traitors and is called Hermione. How the bitch missed that Ivy married the love of her life she’ll never know. She and Merle had met when he and his brother Daryl saved her from her fat ass uncle and they’d been thick as thieves since, Ivy had been sixteen at the time while Merle and Daryl had been 19 and 9 respectively. The couple waited until Ivy turned 19 before Merle and Ivy tied the knot, though they’d been in a relationship for the three years, having gotten together a few months after they met. As for the magic bit, Ivy is a witch, a damn powerful one, who really only wants to be left alone and at the moment wants a nice hot shower, and Merle and not necessarily in that order. Seeing as how the world has gone mad with flesh eating zombies and all power has shut down, that ain’t happening anytime soon, if she survives. As for the swords, natural talent that due to the goblins before they all died, was unblocked along with other skills and a woman she call Machy. _At least the Dursley’s got what they deserve!_ Ivy thought happily as she tore through the undead around her. Hearing a scream, or more akin to a roar really, she looked back to see a man with a girl in his arms running into the forest and the rest of the group near their vehicles with, briefly she thought she spotted Daryl. She finally finds people and now she has to choose who to follow. Watching the walkers go after the man and child she picked them.

 _Damn my hero complex!_ I thought as I watched the man lead the walkers away and the girl start to take off as another walker found her. “Get down girl!” I ordered as I jumped and cut the damn thing’s head in two. Landing in a kneeling position in the stream as the child whimpered I sighed. “W…who are you?” she cried as I stood. “Ivy Potter-Dixon.” “Dixon, like Daryl Dixon?” “Is he anti-social, a tracker, a hunter, and good deep down?” “Yes! My name’s Sophia.” “Again, Ivy, I’m Daryl’s sister in law. Did Merle die?” “He got left behind by accident.” “I see, well, let’s find somewhere to hunker down. I know that the man you were with said to stay here, but while the walkers are stupid, they know liquid means food.” “O…okay.” Pulling out my knife I carved a message for Daryl. Sophia read as I carved into a tree above where she was left by the man. H-A-V-E S-O-P-H-I-A K-E-E-P S-A-F-E was what I carved before carving a pair of Indian roses and ivy branch intertwined. A symbol that was my signature of sorts. The roses were Daryl and Merle, I was the ivy. “There, if the man comes back here with my brother, he’ll know you’re safe.” “Okay, where are we going?” “I have a tree hut/house not too far from here. We’ll be safe fer a while.”

Daryl looked at the spot where Rick left Sophia when something caught his eye. Carl spotted it to and hollered out “Look! Someone carved into the three, and it’s fresh.” Smart kid, he was correct, and seeing the Indian roses and ivy branch he sighed in relief. “I know who left that, the carving beneath the message was done by my sister. Sophia will be safe with her till we find them.” Daryl glanced at the others, somewhat happy that Carol wasn’t panicking anymore. “Sister? I didn’t know you had a sister.” Shane grunted and Daryl tensed. “Well, maybe that’s because she’s my sister-in-law. You’ll left her husband in Atlanta. There’s also the fact that she got separated from me and my brother when everything went to shit. If Sophia introduced herself then Ivy did the same. Connections can be made. How else could Ivy have known to leave a message?” Daryl glared at Shane, the man set off warning bells in his head lately, he’d have to talk to Ivy about the man when they found her and Sophia. “We should look up, not down. If Ivy were a cat, you’d call her a tree dweller. She likes to sleep in trees and survey the area from above. There’s also the fact that geeks don’t climb.” Rick nodded at the information and was glad that Sophia would be safe for now.

Ivy skinned the doe she caught with a surgeon’s precision and skill. After field dressing the thing on the deck of her tree shelter and a smile to Sophia she hopped tree to tree to dump the gut pile so walkers wouldn’t come to the camp, didn’t need Sophia more scared than she already was. “Ivy, were you and Merle happy together?” Ivy tilted her head at the question. “What do you mean little one?” “Merle was mean, and he was using drugs, I caught him once.” Ivy sighed, she was afraid he’d fall back onto that if they got separated. “Yea, I was, I got him clean and sober. Merle has had a hard life, as has Daryl. I have as well, we all got coping mechanisms. Merle left fer the army, Daryl became guarded, I lost faith in the world, believed that I could only rely on myself. I’m not defending his actions sugar, just telling the truth. When he was with me, all his troubles, and doubts became conquerable.” Sophia nodded as she ate her venison, Ivy gave her the heart and liver. She needed the pieces with the most nutritional value. “So he’s a good man. Daryl thinks he’s still alive, they only found his hand and it had been cut off.” Ivy snorted at that. Daryl was most likely right, the only one who could kill Merle _is_ Merle. “Yea, deep down. You see, Merle hides behind what I call a six foot wall of shit. He’s an ass, but would never raise his hand to a woman. Hates abuse of any kind and that my mother-in-law was abused by my father-in-law. Both brothers don’t want to be like their father.” “I understand, do you think he’s alive?” “Yea, I do little one, because like me, he’s a survivor.” Hearing a shrill cry from inside the hut Ivy sighed loudly. “I hope you don’t mind if I nurse my son in front of you. I need to keep watch.” Ivy said as she entered the hut and picked up her almost three month old son. “You have a baby?” “Yea, I gave birth to him after everything went to hell. Gave birth alone too.” Ivy said proudly as she sat with a blanket over her shoulder and her son. “What’s his name?” “Connor Dixon, Merle chose the name. Boy’s like his uncle, quiet and well behaved. Rarely makes a sound. Then again, babies know when danger is near, it’s why they cry, but if they sense that something’s really wrong, they stay quiet.” Connor favored his mother’s looks, but his daddy’s jaw and eyes. Her son’s short hair looked dark blond and Ivy believed that it would grow darker like hers, hers being a brown blonde now. Sophia finished her meal and moved closer to Ivy. “How old is he?” “’Bout three months, do you want to hold him?” “Can I?” “When he’s finished little one, I’ll show you how to hold him.” “Little one?” “I give nicknames to people. You know, I was worried about if I’d be able to nurse him, stealing diapers is one thing, formula is another, I can’t heat water without boiling it, and that could hurt Connor.” “I can imagine, I heard babies are sensitive like that.” “You can hold him now.” Ivy said as she burped Connor and pulled up her shirt before handing him to Sophia. “Support his head, that’s it.” Ivy praised as she corrected how Sophia held Connor, watching as the girl’s eyes filled with wonder at the baby in her arms. “Connor is the light of my world. Gives me hope, that hope helped me find you, I was scavenging from cars, lookin’ fer diapers.” Sophia nodded as she rocked the baby, maybe this world had hope after all. “I’ll look fer you’re group tomorrow. I want you to stay here, watch over Connor.” “I will, I promise! But what if he cries?” “This little hut and deck is in the trees and in said trees over 30 plus feet in them, walkers can’t climb and look.” Ivy pointed to a pair of walkers Sophia noticed earlier chained to a tree a ways away. They were missing their lower jaw and arms. “I found they become docile and good pack mules plus walker repellent if they don’t have the ability to eat or grab you. Even removed their top teeth to be safe. Walkers won’t bother this area too much.” Ivy explained as Sophia nodded. “They are not tome, but I’ve learned that those who walk with walkers are walkers themselves. Those two cover our scent. Ran into a woman, Michonne, who taught me that, gave me the swords too.” Sophia followed Ivy into the hut and curled up on the bed as the young mother placed Connor in his crib. “What’s his full name?” “Connor Daryl Dixon…Daryl is both his uncle and godfather. Night Sophia…” “Night.” Ivy smiled as she took watch, having a baby made her use to unusual hours.

A week had passed since Carl was shot on accident and Daryl was glad that he was okay, and wanted to rip Otis a new one for not making sure the shot was clear, woulda done so if the man wasn’t dead. _Damn idiot, just because you haven’t seen anyone don’t mean you ignore basic hunting precautions!_ Daryl ranted in his mind while also cursing Andrea for shooting him, thank God the bullet just grazed his temple, as Carol came up beside him. “Is Sophia really safe with your sister-in-law?” “Yea, Ivy’ll keep you’re gurl safe.” “I’m glad, I fear what could have happened to her.” _Me too._ Daryl thought as Dale spotted an odd duo of walkers. “Hey! You guys need to see this!” Dale shouted as he saw that the two were a walker on a chain and a human. “Howdy you’ll! I’m Ivy! Don’t shoot my pack mule now!” the 5’5, dark hair, sun kissed skinned woman yelled as Daryl shook his head and glared at Shane. “Ivy! Glad to see you sis!” Daryl shouted as Ivy tied the walker’s chain to the fence. “Good to see you too. Sophia’s up in my tree house. Told her to stay in my home in the trees ‘bout two clicks north of here.” “You left her alone!” a distraught woman that Ivy assumed was Sophia’s mother yelled as Ivy pinched the bridge of her nose. “Not technically ma’am. She’s with my three month old son. And before you yell again, that hut is 30 plus feet in the air hun. Ain’t no walker out there that can climb.” Ivy heard her pack mule move and round house kicked it. “Hush you, you are nuttin’ but a pack mule.” Ivy huffed as Shane pulled a gun. “Oi! Thing is harmless Cowboy! Or did you not notice it don’t got teeth or arms? It can’t bite or scratch! Plus it’s a good walker repellent! How the hell do you think a pregnant woman has survived this world! And I know what you’re ‘bout to say Dar, Sophia already told me Merle’s gone.” Ivy ranted as she glared at Shane, sparing a glance at Daryl toward the end. “You have a baby?” the boy, Carl, from Sophia’s description, asked and she nodded. “Yea, sweet boy, Connor Daryl Dixon, I was stealing diapers from the cars when I saw him and Sophia bolt to the woods, lucky too. Not five minutes after he left her another walker was on her. If Daryl would be a doll, we can go get her and my boy.” “Lemme get my crossbow.” Ivy nodded to Daryl and grabbed the chain to her pack mule. “They become docile when they can’t eat. And she who walks with walkers is one.” Ivy explained as Rick asked why it wasn’t attacking. “How did you find this out?” “I didn’t, a friend I met on the road did. Though we had to go our separate ways. She gave me two of her heard. The other is ‘bout a hundred yards from the hut.” Daryl nodded at his sister’s response as they trekked back to Ivy’s hut. “What’s with the doll?” Ivy asked as Daryl scratched his cheek. “It’s Sophia’s, she dropped it.” Ivy nodded and jerked on the pack mule’s chain. “Merle got left behind?” “Yea, on accident. Went back to find him, he cut his hand off.” “Merle started using again, Sophia caught him once.” “He thought you were dead, ‘long with your baby. How is the little tyke?” “Good, quiet, looks like me with Merle’s jaw and eyes.” “The birth?” “I had him in the tree Sophia’s in. Been there for five months, knew I could hunker down fer the long run. Good game, fresh water, strong trees. Ain’t the first time I sought solace in the trees.” “I know, it’s were you’d go if you fought with my father.” “Your father was an ass Daryl, an ass in a long line of ‘um. Merle’s alive, just gotta find him.” “How’s your voodoo?” “It’s magic Daryl, and I only use it when there’s no other choice.” “Good plan, I don’t trust Shane ‘round you or Connor.” “Shane the cowboy?” “Yep” “Try psychopath on a power trip.” “He a threat? I saw you read his mind.” “Lori is pregnant, he thinks the baby’s his. And he blames Rick fer his kingdom falling apart.” “Great, well, know how that goes, happened to you.” Daryl muttered and Ivy huffed “That it did.”

When Daryl and Ivy reached the treehouse Ivy smiled at the sight of Sophia playing with Connor. “You aren’t trying to steal my child’s heart are you?” Ivy asked rhetorically as she climbed up. “No Ms. Ivy, he started crying is all.” “I see, then you did a good job of distracting him. Now, how are we gonna get him out of this tree?” Ivy praised then pondered as Daryl started at his nephew in Sophia’s arms. He was so tiny, maybe six pounds by the looks of him. Ivy caught Daryl’s gaze and smiled. “You wanna hold him. He’s you’re nephew and godson after all.” “Can I?” Daryl whispered as Ivy took Connor from Sophia and approached him. “Of course silly, looks like his daddy don’t he?” Ivy mentioned as she handed Connor to his uncle. “Yea, he does, makes you think that the world ain’t so bad don’t he?” “He’s what kept me alive Daryl, he’s my whole world. I’d do anything to keep him safe. The man who owns the farm’s a doctor right?” “A vet, but he knows what he’s doing.” “You take what you get Daryl. Though I’m upset I had to come to you.” “You’re out of the search zone Ivy.” Daryl huffed while Ivy chuckled. “That makes sense.”

Carol spotted the approaching trio of humans plus two walkers before everyone else could. With an elated cry of “Sophia” Carol ran over to them and clutched her daughter to her. Sophia sobbed in her mother’s arms as Daryl and Ivy continued to the house, Ivy holding the chains to the walkers, Daryl holding his nephew. Chaining the walkers to a tree near the house Ivy took Connor from Daryl and turned to the people on the porch. “I was told that you’re a doctor, could you look at my son?” Ivy bowed her head to Hershel as she held her son to her chest. “My god, come in, how old is he?” the old doctor asked as he ushered the mother and son into the house. “Be three months in a week. Stayed in a treehouse 30 feet plus in the air, gave birth to him in that tree. Thankfully, I can nurse him.” Ivy informed as she watched the doctor like a hawk. “Yes, it is my dear, he’s a miracle.” “Kept me alive, he okay doc?” “Perfectly healthy, mother’s milk probably did that.” “I’m glad.” Ivy released the breath she’d been holding as Hershel gave Connor back to her. “You’ll be staying in the house, a baby will have it tough out in the cold. I would like to give you a look over as well, Connor may be healthy, but giving birth to him alone could have had unseen tolls on your health.” “Can my brother in law Daryl stay with me? I was just reunited with him, I’d like to have him close.” “Of course, where is the baby’s father?” “That’d be Daryl’s brother and my husband Merle, and he is currently missing. He was with Daryl and the others. Daryl, Merle, and I were separated before all this began. I heard from Sophia that my husband fell back to the way that he was ‘fore we met. Drugs and alcohol. One thing Merle always is, is that he’d never raise his hand to a woman or child.” Ivy smiled as she held Connor gently. “He is a hard, mean man with a heart of gold.” Ivy kissed Connor’s brow as she felt Hershel place a hand on her shoulder. “You love him greatly.” “That I do, he saved my life when I was sixteen, and my uncle was a bastard of the highest degree. He beat, starved, and raped me from the day I was left on his doorstep. My parents murdered when I was fifteen months old. But I’ll tell you this Doc, my husband’s not dead. He cut off his hand, and he’s much too stubborn to die. I’ll say this, I’ll kick his ass fer fallin’ back to drugs and alcohol. I didn’t spend three years making him sober so I could marry him, watchin’ him suffer withdrawal, to think he wouldn’t find a way to survive. One hand down or not.” The conviction in her voice startled Hershel, he wished he had such faith in the world. “I wish I had your faith Mrs. Dixon.” “Mrs. Dixon was my mother in law Doc, call me Ivy. Ain’t one fer formalities anyway.” Ivy smiled as she followed the old man to a spare room. “You can put your son in the cradle there, I had Maggie bring it down from the attic.” “Thank you, had to leave the cradle I built behind.” Ivy mumbled as she laid Connor down in the cradle. “I’m sorry to hear that.” Hershel said as a short brown haired woman walked into the room. “This is my daughter Maggie.” “Nice to meet you. I know this is sudden, but could you watch my Connor, I need to talk to Daryl, and the others.” Hershel smiled and pat her on the back. “Of course, I’d imagine that you would like time to reconnect with your brother in law.” “Thank you.” Ivy kissed Connor’s brow once more before going to join the others outside. “I don’t care what you think Shane! Ivy has a baby and saved Sophia’s life! She’s staying with us! And that’s without the fact that she’s Daryl’s sister in law! We owe it to Merle for leaving him on that roof!” Rick snarled as he and Shane faced off. Ivy sighed, she didn’t like Shane to begin with, now she had reason not to. He was a man on a power trip. “You know, if you got a problem with me, tell it to my face. Because I’m one of those who like to hear it myself.” Ivy spoke up when she stood right behind Shane and quickly disarmed the man of his gun when he drew it. “Look pardner, I get it, you don’t like change, but too bad. I ain’t leavin’. My boy needs to be ‘round people. Even power trippers like you. So here’s how this is gonna work, you stay away from me and my baby, I stay away from you. Clear, pretty boy?” Ivy purred as she held her katana to Shane’s throat.

Shane gulped loudly as the point of the katana rested against his Adams’ apple. “Crystal” he stammered as the woman stored him down. “Good, Daryl, Hershel has agreed to let you stay with me and Connor.” Ivy looked to Daryl who nodded. “I’ll sleep on the floor.” Daryl grunted as he skinned a squirrel. “You know how to hunt like Daryl?” Rick asked as the woman sheathed her sword, another hunter could do the group a world of good. “Yes, I do, it was kinda a must if I was marring into the Dixon Clan.” Ivy smiled with a look to Daryl, who had taught her. “Damn straight” Daryl snorted as Sophia waved to Ivy. “Thank you for saving Sophia.” Carol called to her. “It was nothin’.” Ivy rubbed the back of her head as she sat beside of Daryl, she wasn’t use to praise. “Ms. Ivy, why did you give me the doe’s heart and liver from the kill you made while we were at the treehouse.” Sophia asked as Daryl smiled, Ivy remembered his teaching well. “Because those have the most nutritional value, you’re younger than me and need it more. I was impressed you ate it to be honest.” “This world is too dangerous to be picky.” Sophia responded as she leaned into her mother. _From the mouth of babes._ Daryl and Ivy thought as they nodded and Shane glared at Ivy. “Shane, do remember that I can and will kill you if I have to. You keep glarin’ and I’ll see you as a threat. To my understandin’, Rick is the leader of this group. If he has welcomed me, then you oughta trust his judgement, no?” Ivy glanced at Shane out of the corner of her eye as the man tensed. “Or is it because no one listens to you anymore that you act this way? I must say that if that is the case, then you’re truly pathetic.” Shane bolted out of his seat and rushed Ivy as she stood up calmly, this man was nothing like old man Dixon on a bad day. Daryl stopped anyone from interfering, knowing that Ivy could handle this. Ivy watched as Shane threw a haymaker before she dodged and grabbed his wrist and used his momentum to toss him over her shoulder to the ground, proceeding to quickly straddle his waist while pressing her hunting knife against his throat. “I suggest that you listen this time Cowboy, I’m not going to deal with you acting dumber than a door nail. So you’re position as leader has been taken, you’re still needed fer the safety and survival of this group. As I see it, Rick is a great leader, maybe a little soft, but if what Sophia told me is true, he didn’t have the pleasure o’ watchin’ the world go to shit. He’ll harden with time, he needs to adjust to this world. Now, I have a son in that house, he is my hope that things will get better, and if it don’t, I’ll give him the best life I can. I ain’t gonna let you ruin that, you hear me?” Ivy asked as dark promise danced in her green eyes in the firelight. Shane started into her eyes that promised pain and nodded as she let him up. “Good, I catch you ‘round my son and I’ll kill you. Till you prove to me that I can trust you.” Ivy glared at the man as she turned to leave, Daryl following. “So, why are you favorin’ you’re side?” “I was out looking fer you and Sophia when a horse I borrowed tried to kill me.” Daryl proceeded to tell Ivy what happened during the week. It took Ivy all she had not to turn around and kill Andrea. She would have had Daryl not wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Merle would be proud.” Daryl whispered as he held his nephew. “I know, you seen Connor’s birthmark?” Ivy questioned as she took her son from Daryl. “No, what’s it look like?” In response to the question Ivy pulled Connor’s shirt off his right shoulder to show a birthmark that looked like an Indian Rose. “Well I’ll be, an Indian Rose.” “I laughed when I saw it too, seems this flower’s got it out fer this family huh?” Ivy joked as she laid Connor down for the night. “So Shane thinks that Lori is pregnant with his child.” Daryl sighed as he sat on the bed at Ivy’s statement. “Really, I hate women who do that, really do, they think that just because the world’s gone to shit they can do what they want. I’d never do that to Merle, unless he told me too.” “And even then you’d do it with reluctance.” “Damn straight, Merle is my life, you know that Daryl.” Daryl nodded his head as Ivy sat beside him on the bed. “We’ll find him, you know that right?” Daryl asked as Ivy looked out the window. “I hope we do Daryl, I hope we do.” Ivy hugged Daryl before laying down on the bed, watching as Daryl laid down next to the crib. “Night Daryl” “Night Ivy, see you in the mornin’.” Daryl responded as he curled up on the mat Maggie had laid out for him.

Ivy couldn’t believe Shane, the man was stupid and crazy if he thought doing whatever he pleased was the right answer. Ignoring Rick and just tearing open the barn door would kill them all. Toking the catchpole from Rick and giving an apology to Hershel, Ivy cut the walker’s lower jaw and arms off, watching it go docile and just stand still. _At least it can’t hurt anyone._ Ivy dimly thought as she drug it away and chained it with the other two she had. Grabbing her second katana Ivy ran and saved Hershel’s daughter Beth from the walker that was her mother. “Poor kid, she shouldn’t have had to see her mother like this.” Ivy muttered as she put the walker down before rounding on Shane, rushing him with both katana drawn. “What the hell were you thinkin? Or did you ferget my Connor in de house! My son can’t defend himself asshole!” Ivy hissed, her accent growing thicker in her rage. Shane dodged the irate woman as Daryl and Rick prevented intervention. “Just because you aren’t in control anymore don’t mean you have de right to pull shit like this Boy! I oughta run you through fer putting my son in danger! For puttin’ all o’ us in danger! So Hershel got a strange hobby! That barn was secure till you came along!” Daryl glared at Shane as he looked for help, none would help him now. “We’ll be lucky if mister Hershel allows us to stay ‘cause of you! This couldda been home you moron! There was food! Shelter! Medical help! All that and more if you could thought like a logical person instead of a dick! I have a son to care for! He couldda had a roof over ‘is head! But no, you had to force our hands!” Ivy roared as she pinned Shane to the ground. She stored him in the eye, enjoying his fear, before removing her katana from his neck. “But I won’t kill you. And the reason I won’t is ‘cause of Sophia and Carl, ‘cause of my son Connor, but if I catch near my boy, I make no promise. If I catch you near Lori, I’ll kill you! Cause I won’t allow a madman near her or her unborn child.” Ivy backed away from Shane and moved to Hershel. “I’ll understand if you kick me and my son out sir. I’ll stay with Daryl in his tent.” Ivy whispered as she helped Hershel up. Hershel watched as the young mother went into the house, kicking Shane as she went.

I rocked Connor as I sat in the rocking chair Hershel gave me. This could have been home, but now, as I had roared at Shane, we’d be lucky if Hershel let us stay. I packed my things in case Hershel ordered me out. Hearing confident, heavy footfalls I knew that Daryl wasn’t the one coming. Judging by the sound it was a man, probably about a buck 85 in weight, maybe a little less. The gate of this man was cautious, seeming a little hesitant. Looking up at a knock on the door I smiled at Rick. “Hello Mrs. Dixon.” What is it with calling me that? “As I told Hershel and Sophia Mr. Grimes, it’s Ivy. Mrs. Dixon was my mother in law.” Seeing him wince I tilted my head. “If I call you Ivy, I insist you call me Rick.” “So be it Rick now what can Ivy do for you?” “How is your son?” Rick’s eyes flitted to Connor as I held him in my arms. “His name’s Connor sugar, Connor Daryl Dixon, and he’s doin’ fine. Little fussy, but its cause this place is new to him.” I responded as I motioned for Rick to enter. “How big is he?” Rick asked, a small smile on his face. “Six pounds 14 ounce, found a scale and weighed him. Look, Rick, if you think I hate you for what happened to Merle, I don’t, he was out of control. You did what was needed. ‘Sides, the only thing that can kill my Merle is Merle.” Rick laughed at that, my guess is that Daryl said the same thing. “You didn’t have to defend me from Shane.” Rick said, referring to yesterday. “Maybe, but I don’t like Shane. He’s like my uncle, crazy and thinks the world owes him. I was serious ‘bout my threat though.” “How’d you know about Lori?” “I’m a mother Rick, it’s obvious to me.” I gave Rick a soft look as fear flashed in his grey blue eyes. “You’re worried that Lori might die, aren’t you Rick?” “Yes” “I won’t make promises sugar, I’m a survivor, Connor was easy to birth, he’s a Dixon after all and was ready to take the world by storm. But Lori ain’t me, I’ll promise you this, if she doesn’t make it, I’ll care for the child. I may not be able to nurse the child, but I can care for it.” Rick’s gaze shot from Connor to me. “You what?” Rick whispered as if he dare not hope. “I’ll be there for your child Rick. Least I can do for you. I may not like you’re wife for sleepin’ ‘round, but I wouldn’t turn away a child in need.” I promised as tears filled his eyes. “Thank you Ivy.” “No need, I’d like to think you’d be there for Connor.” “I would.” I nodded as Connor snored slightly. “Can I hold him?” “Sure, do you good to remember how to hold a baby.” I joked as I handed Connor to Rick. Normally I’d never do such a thing, but I felt I could trust Rick. “He looks like his daddy.” “His eyes and jaw are Merle’s, but everythin’ else is me.” “Did he know?” I tilted my head at the question. “Did Merle know I was pregnant you mean?” “Yes” “Yea, Merle was scared that he wouldn’t be a good father that he’d be like old William Dixon. Had to wack him over the head with a frying pan so he’d listin’ to me.” Rick shook his head at that. “Hard to believe that he was like that.” “With my disappearance Merle fell to old habits. Daryl was nine when I met him, Merle was nineteen, I was sixteen. Merle waited ‘til I was nineteen myself ‘fore he asked me to marry him.” “How old are you?” “Twenty-eight, Merle is thirty-one, Daryl’s twenty-one. You’re in your thirties yourself right?” “Yeah, I didn’t know Daryl was so young, nor his brother.” “Acts years older does he? It’s a bit of a copin’ mechanism.” Connor squirmed in Rick’s arms causing me to sigh. “Mommy’s boy” I chuckled as I took him from Rick. “I guess that’s my que to leave then.” Rick smiled as Connor calmed down. “Good night Rick, I hope you and Lori can work things out.” “I don’t think we will Ivy, much as I try, her sleeping with Shane, even if she thought I was dead, is hard to swallow.” “I can imagine.” I whispered as Daryl entered the room after nodding to Rick. “How’s Sophia? I ain’t talked to her since she reunited with her mommy.” I asked as Daryl laid down of the mat next to Connor’s crib. “She’s good, plays with Carl a lot.” Daryl muttered as I rocked Connor to sleep. “At least there is still innocence in this world, anyway, do you think we’ll find Merle?” I asked as Daryl grunted. “Only thing that can kill Merle is Merle.” I smiled at his response, I believed the same. “So how old did Rick think you were, he was shocked to hear you’re only twenty-one.” “Ivy, Merle looked like he was in his late forties, though that was the drugs and alcohol. They assumed that I was in my late thirties or early forties.” Daryl laughed and a few giggles left me as well. “Oh dear, looks like Merle should watch out when I find him, and sleep with one eye open, eh?” I quipped and Daryl smiled, most likely remembering what Merle went through when I got him sober. “Yea, he should, you oughta find a frying pan so he really gets the point.” Daryl suggested causing me to snort. “Heck Daryl, I want to get my husband back, not frighten him off.”


	2. The prison

It had been roughly nine months since Ivy joined the Atlanta group. They had had to leave the farm, a herd of walkers stormed the place. Now the group consisted of Rick, a heavily pregnant Lori, Carl, Sophia and Carol, Hershel, Glenn, Maggi, Beth, Ivy, year old Connor, T-dog, and Daryl. Shane was killed by Rick and Ivy in self-defense and Carl shot the walker he became, Dale was torn apart by a walker and had to be put down by Daryl. Ivy didn’t know how the people from Hershel’s farm died, and she saw Andrea escape into the woods. That didn’t raise Ivy’s expectations for her survival. Kinda hoped she didn’t, Andrea was a bitch, and she shot Daryl. Call Ivy unfair or even cruel if you like, but family was all Ivy had. Having made a new bow, after having to sacrifice her old one to safe Sophia, and asking Rick to watch over Connor, Ivy began helping Daryl hunt. She also taught Carl how to hunt, having taken a shine to the boy, despite Lori’s protests. Carl looked up to Ivy as a second mother, the soft spoken yet vicious woman was more of a mother to him in the last few months than Lori had been. “Carl, watch over Connor for me? I’m going hunting with Daryl and Rick.” Ivy’s accent recede quite a bit over her time with the group, the need for others to understand what she was saying was a good motivator. “Sure Ivy, bring back some rabbits if you can!” Carl promised and begged, he was tired of squirrel. “Sure sugar.” Ivy smiled as she grabbed her quiver. Ivy used her swords and guns, but hunting was a bow and arrow thing to her.

Catching up with Rick and Daryl we walked along the train tracks. “Ain’t that a damn shame?” Daryl muttered as we spotted a prison with fences and walkers inside of them. Looking to my brother and Rick, I saw what was going through their heads. “Think we could take the prison? We take that field first, work our way in?” I suggested, looking to Rick. “Maybe, let’s discuss it with the others.” Rick decided as we returned to the hunt. “How ‘bout you go back, Daryl and I can hunt, you talk to the others.” I proposed as Daryl stood beside me. “Alright, good luck Ivy, Daryl.” We nodded in unison as Rick followed the tracks back. “You think they’ll wanna risk it Dare?” I asked as we found a game trail. “Maybe, Lori needs a safe place to give birth. We take that yard and one of the cell blocks we could have a gold mine.” Daryl whispered as I took to the trees, I was a tree hunter. “And if there are survivors in there?” “We judge them on their crimes.” I nodded at Daryl’s response, if survivors in the prison were dangerous, I’d kill them so that the others could sleep easily. “There’s a settlement near here, Woodbury, we should steer clear of them. I wasn’t with them long, but they are dangerous. Especially their leader, Philip, who calls himself the “Governor”, he’s crazy from my experience.” I told Daryl who tensed. “How crazy we talkin’?” “His daughter’s a walker and he keeps her in a strait jacket.” I responded dryly and Daryl cursed. “We’re telling Rick.” “Of course, I didn’t recall the settlement ‘til just now. Long as they don’t notice us we’re golden.”

After toking the prison yard Daryl nodded to me and I hollered at Rick to come to the fire. “What’s up Ivy?” Glenn asked and I took a deep breath. “When I was travilin’ alone, I was in this area for a time. While here, I stayed with a budding settlement and thought ‘bout staying. But by that point I’d become paranoid, so I scoped the place out. Sure, the place is well protected, but it isn’t safe. Their leader, “The Governor”, is so insane he’s come right back ‘round to some sort of sane. His daughter’s a walker, he keeps her in a strait jacket. And he kills any groups that he doesn’t like. We stay off his radar, we’re golden. But there ain’t negotiating with that man.” Everyone was silent after I stopped talking, processing the information. “Why didn’t you mention this earlier?” Hershel asked and I groaned. “Because until me and Daryl went hunting, I’d forgot ‘bout the place. I left the area after that man took interest in me.” “We can’t move, so we’ll follow Ivy’s advice, stay off their radar.” Rick decided and we all nodded. “I know where they patrolled when I was here last, if you want, I can spy on ‘em again, find out their patrols and other thaangs.” I proposed and Rick look to Daryl. “You sure sis?” “Yes, I am Dare, I done it before, I can do it again.” Rick nodded at my statement. “Very well, will you do it alone?” “Yes Rick, it’s safer. If I get caught, I can escape on my own. The Governor isn’t a good man, I won’t let others face his evil.” I left no room for argument in my tone, and looking at the others, they knew it. “I’ll start after we secure a cell block.” Rick hummed in agreement, it shouldn’t take long to do that if it when as well as taking the yard.

Ivy kissed Connor’s brow as she prepared to go spy. She knew the danger she was in, but for the safety of the group, she was willing to risk it. Daryl stood in the doorway to her cell, a hard look on his face. “You come back, you hear?” Daryl looked at Ivy as she grabbed her bow and quiver. “I will, keep Connor safe okay?” “You know I will.” Ivy smiled at his gruff response before leaving to find Rick. “I should be back in a few days. Promise I will bring back some game.” Ivy told Rick as she walked with him to the gate. “I hold you to that.” Rick smiled as he and Daryl watched Ivy take off into the woods. After he lost track of the femyle Dixon he turned to Daryl. “She’ll be alright…right?” Rick questioned, concerned that he’d just sent his right hand’s sister to her death. Daryl understood his worry and smiled slightly. “She’s like Merle Rick no one can kill her but her. She’s the strongest woman I know.” Daryl assured as he turned to go back inside, yet even though those words assured Rick, Daryl still felt worry tear at his insides. He lost Merle, he didn’t know what would happen if Ivy died.

Two day shave passed since Ivy left on her recognizance mission. Following the Woodbury patrols was too easy, like the idiot that lead these soldiers didn’t think that they would be spied on, then again he probable didn’t. Ivy was worried that things were too easy to be honest. Toiling a patrol of six silently through the woods as they made their way to a downed copter Ivy grit her teeth at spotting Andrea with Machy. Why couldn’t the bitch have died? Really! First the bitch left her husband in Atlanta, then she shoots Daryl, and now she travels with Machy? Damn her! Ivy was about to leave when her heart skipped a beat, the man with a gun to Machy’s head was Merle, he was alive! Barely stopping herself from revealing her location she watched. Now wasn’t the time, it was obvious to her that the Governor had tricked her husband. For now, she’d keep this a secret. As Ivy snuck away she rubbed her left arm where the bandana she always wore was. If anyone saw under the cloth they’d see a phrase in Latin tattooed into her skin reading ‘I cannot live with you, nor without you’. Merle had given her the tattoo a year after they met at her request, something that other than Merle, herself, and Daryl, no one knew about. Ivy prayed that Daryl would forgive her for not telling him immediately about Merle. She hoped that bitch Andrea stayed away from Merle as well.

Returning to the prison and having Carl greet her unnerved Ivy, his innocence was gone, faded from his eyes. Setting down her pack filled with rabbits and squirrels she knelt and opened her arms, sensing that Carl needed her to be a mother to him at the moment. No sooner than her knee hit the ground her arms were full with the child she’d grown to care for. Carl bawled in her arms, his arms wrapped tight around her neck as she comforted the boy. “Shh…it’s okay, tell me what happened?” Ivy cooed as Carl’s sobs quelled after a while. “Mom…she…I had to.” Carl mumbled into his secondary mother’s chest as Ivy deduced what happened. Lori died, most likely in childbirth, and Carl had to prevent her from coming back. “Hush Carl, I’m here now, where is your father sugar? And the baby?” “Dad went into the tombs, we haven’t seen him in days. Glenn went after him, but dad attacked him, my sister is okay, Daryl went and got formula, well, more formula, he calls her Little Ass Kicker, we can’t decide on a name.” Carl gave a small, watery smile as Ivy giggled at the baby’s nickname. “Sounds like Dare, let me worry ‘bout Rick okay sugar.” Ivy smiled at the relief on Carl’s face, poor boy must have thought he was losing his dad.

Ivy passed her pack to Daryl and cooed at the sight of Connor and Ass Kicker in the same crib and curled around each other. “How’d it go?” Daryl asked as Ivy played with Ass Kicker. “Good, they’re pretty much the same. Andrea is alive, she went to Woodbury. Serves the bitch right.” Ivy dismissed as she and Daryl walked to the tombs. “Gonna kick Rick’s ass?” “Sounds like he needs one so yea, I am. That way I can give my report.” Ivy promised as she entered the tombs. “Good luck.” Daryl watched the shadows swallow his sister before returning to the cells. Ivy was pissed, poor Rick.

“So, you’re just gonna waste away in here? Like a dog? What ‘bout Carl and you’re daughter Rick?” I asked as I found Rick, sitting against a wall. “You back?” I sighed at the question. “Yea, I got good info for you, but you checked out. Don’t make me kick your ass Rick. You should be with your family, not where Lori died, she wouldn’t want this for you.” I spoke softly as I sat beside Rick. “You said a few days, you were gone over a week.” Rick growled as he looked at me, a mad light in his eyes. “Yes, well, I had to avoid a herd, got chased for a while. Rick, Carl needs you, you’re daughter needs you, the group needs you, hell I need you. You can’t do this to them sugar. “Can’t what?” Rick snarled, the madness in his eyes growing. “Can’t abandon them sugar, I know that you’ve reached the end of your rope, but that means it’s time to grow stronger. I’ve been where you are now Rick, and I know how easy it’d be to give up. But the thaang is, is that it ain’t what you need.” I knew it was coming, knew from the glint in his eyes, but I still gasped when Rick tackled me to the floor. “What do you know?” He roared as tears landed on my cheek as Rick straddled my waist, slamming his hands on either side of my head. “I just said it, I’ve been there. But I knew that I had to keep going, ‘because given up? That wasn’t an option.” Rick stored into my eyes, scanning me for something. “Connor…” Rick whispered and I nodded. “I had to keep going, for him, for Daryl, for Merle, and for you Rick. ‘Cause you needed me. Lori suspected she’d never survive the birth, told me Carl was born via C-section, she made me promise I’d be there for you and Carl. I can’t be Lori for you, not while I feel like Merle is still alive and long after that I know he’s dead sugar. But I can be a mother for Carl and you’re daughter. Carl already saw me as a mother months ago.” I saw the conflict in Rick’s eyes and knew what was going to happen as his face grew closer to mine. I didn’t respond as he kissed me, knowing that he didn’t want me too and that he wasn’t going farther than this.

Rick broke down and buried his head in my chest as he cried. I laid there and pat his head, knowing he needed this. After about half an hour Rick calmed enough to come to his senses. “Ivy?” Rick blinked confused looked down at him. “Yes Rick?” “When did you get back? And why are we in the tombs?” “In order of asked, I got back today, you had a mental breakdown because of Lori’s death. I came down here to bring you back to your senses. You apparently lost it after finding out Lori died and went KWA, or Killing Walker Action, here in the tombs. As for you being on top of me, you attacked me in a moment of madness, I told you of my promise to Lori, and you kissed me.” I laughed at the blush on his face. He looked mortified. “Sugar, it don’t bother me, but if the voices come back, come to me alright?” Rick nodded and got off me in a rush, causing me to laugh.

Daryl had a felling he knew what went down in the tombs from the smile of Ivy’s lips and the way Rick avoided her. Sneaking up on Rick in his cell with the newly named Judith Daryl leaned against the door. “You kissed my sister, didn’t you?” Rick jumped at the sudden voice and whipped around to see a smirking Daryl. “Wh…what are you talking about Daryl, as far as Ivy is concerned, she’s still married to Merle.” Rick stuttered as Daryl stalked forward. Rick backed away from him and cursed under his breath as his back met the wall, seeing the smirk on Daryl’s face. “Rick, I ain’t gonna kill you. Just making’ one thing clear, should we find out my brother is dead, or Ivy finally gives up on findin’ him, you best treat her right or I’ll put a bolt between those pretty blue eyes of you’re. We clear?” Rick nodded rapidly at the question as Daryl pinned him against the wall. “Good, you better take care of Little Asskicker.” Daryl played with Judith for a moment before glaring at Rick one last time and leaving. Rick slid down the wall of his cell after he was sure Daryl, Rick had been through a lot, getting shot, waking from a coma to find that the world had gone to hell, finding out his family was alive, discovering Lori’s affair with Shane, Lori’s pregnancy, having to kill Shane, Lori’s death and Judith’s birth, yet all of that was nothing to Daryl protecting his sister-in-law’s honor. He truly feared what Merle would do if he was alive and found out he’d kissed Ivy at that moment. Rick shuddered at the implications as he sat against the wall, storing at the doorway until Judith demanded his attention, not seeing Ivy standing just outside his cell with a cross look to Daryl who merely smiled at her before leaving for the cell he shared with her and Connor.

When ivy caught sight of who was causing the commotion she let out an amused chuckle. Who would have thought that Michonne would have found them? The baby supplies, however, made Ivy sigh. Glenn and Maggie must have caught Woodbury’s attention. Looks like she’d have to use Plan B, which she and Rick agreed on with Daryl’s reluctant approval. “Rick, I know this woman, her name is Michonne, she’s the one who taught me the walker trick, and she also helped me get medicines to help with my pregnancy. She can be trusted.” Rick stored at Michonne then Ivy before nodding. “She’s your responsibility then.” Rick saw Ivy nod before asked about the bag. Daryl and ivy tensed at the description of Merle Michonne gave. “He what?!” Ivy screeched and Daryl stepped away from her. “I see your temper hasn’t improved Ivy. As for your husband, first he was chasing me on the Governor’s orders, when he came across Glenn and Maggie was it? He asked about Daryl, Glenn kept his gun on Merle, refusing to talk of Daryl, it seems that he does not know you live. Andrea must not have told him.” Michonne explained as Ivy growled. “Rick, it’s time for plan B. I’ll sneak into Woodbury, kill the Governor, rescue Glenn and Maggie, beat sense into Merle, and blow the place sky high.” Ivy’s tone was calm, betraying how pissed she was.” “Very well, and what will you take with you?” “Just my swords, guns and my bow aren’t going to help here. Swords and knives are all I’ll need.” “Understood, good luck, and see Connor and Judith before you leave.” Ivy nodded at Rick’s request before storming into the prison.

Ivy snorted on how easily she snuck into Woodbury, Merle obviously wasn’t allowed to teach the guards, otherwise she would have been caught by now. Sneaking into the Governor’s office she waited, ignoring his walker daughter. “So, do you think your brother is alive Merle?” she heard Philip ask and sighed. She’d hoped that she could find Merle after killing Philip, well that plan was gone. Sitting in the Governor’s chair with her feet propped on the desk she pressed the tips of her fingers together. “Hello Governor, my beloved husband. Been a while, does my husband know what you pulled when the world first went to hell? Or about you’re daughter, Penny, was it?” Ivy enjoyed the looks of shock (Merle) and fear (Philip) on their faces at her sitting behind Philip’s desk. “Ivy?” Ivy shuttered in delight at her husband’s rough, gravely, heavily accented voice as she glared at Philip. “Hello Mer, I’ve been worried ‘bout you. I’m glad to see you’re alright, couldda chosen better company though.” Ivy smiled at Merle as Philip gained a nervous look about him. “I see you remember my promise Philip, the one I made when I escaped this shithole you call a town. What was it? I believe it was “I’ll be back to take your life one day Philip, then you’ll regret ever meeting me, cause I’ll sent you to meet Satan for touching me and threatenin’ my baby!’ yes, I do think that was it.” Ivy saw Merle’s eyes darken with lust then rage as she finished talking turning to Philip who froze. “You did what to my wife?” Merle’s voice was even, making Ivy smirk. Merle only sounded like that when he was utterly pissed. “He chained me to his bed, sayin’ he’d take care of me, after he took care of the seed in my womb. We have a son by the way.” Ivy intoned as she approached Penny. “I see that you still have you’re daughter, even though she’s deader than dirt.”

“Don’t touch her you witch!” Philip roared as Ivy stood in front of his daughter. Ivy merely glanced at him over her shoulder with glacial eyes. “You tried to kill my child, to force me to your bed, brainwash my husband. As far as I see it, what I am about to do is justified. Merle, do you know where Glenn and the woman that was with him are? I’ve been with them and Daryl and the others from the quarry camp for nine months now. I came here for them and to kill everyone here at the request of Officer Friendly and Daryl.” Ivy asked as Merle pinned Philip to the wall after he dashed to stop Ivy. “You, I do. How is our boy?” “Which one, Daryl or our son?” “Both” “Daryl’s great, come out of that shell of his a bit, hunts and protects our own. Loves Friendly and his wife’s baby girl like she was his own. Call’s her Little Asskicker. As for Connor, he looks like me, but has you’re jaw and eyes. Quiet unless something is really wrong.” Ivy grunted as she cut Penny in half with her katana. “So he’s like Darlene?” Merle chuckle as Ivy cut Philips dick off before his head next. “Yeah, you mad we’re with Officer Friendly?” “NI, he’s kept you safe, so I owe him. How’s the other one? Shane?” “Dead, so is Carol’s husband, Andrea’s sister, and some fella name Jim, a chick called Jacqui, old man Dale, Friendly’s wife Lori, and some prisoners we caught in the prison we claimed as ours.” “How’d Shane and Loir die?” “Rick and I killed Shane and then Carl shot the walker that came from him. Lori died giving birth to her daughter Judith, or again as Daryl calls her, Little Asskicker.” Ivy explained as Merle raided Philip’s office for weapons. “You still remember you’re army trainin’ Mer?” “Yea, time to kill the people here. They’ll attack the prison otherwise.” “Knew that, so let’s get started. As for the civies, I’ll take them.” “Ivy…” No Mer, you take the soldiers, I got the civies. If you see Andrea, kill her, she shot Daryl. I want her nowhere near our son.” Ivy left no room for argument as Merle growled at hearing Andrea shot his brother. “Daryl alright?” “Yeah, she clipped his temple, but he’s fine. That was months ago, but I never liked what I heard ‘bout her.” Merle nodded as they left the office and went separate ways they systematically destroyed Woodbury inside out, leaving only the people who surrendered alive. “Why attack us!” a woman sobbed as Ivy and Merle stood before them, covered in blood while Glenn and Maggie hugged each other. “Because you’re “Governor” lied to you. He’d kill any who didn’t agree with him. Look what he did to my friends, Glenn and Maggie, he had them tortured because of the simple fact that they wouldn’t see his way.” Ivy spoke dead calm as she scanned the group. “I have left you alive ‘because you’ll truly didn’t know the monster who lead you. My husband and I have no problem with letting you all live. But we are taken supplies back to our group, whether you like it or not. You try and stop us, I’ll kill you.” Ivy nodded to Glenn and Maggie to load the truck she and Merle had begun loading when the questions began. “Does Rick know you’re here Ivy? Or Daryl?” Glenn asked and Ivy nodded. “Who do you think sent me? Rick, Daryl, and I made plans for Woodbury as soon as I got back from spying on the place. This was plan B, kill all but the truly innocent and rescue whoever was taken.” Ivy smiled at the shocked looks on the couple’s faces before hopping into the truck, they left Woodbury with about a fourth of all they had, weapons, food, and medical supplies. Glenn and Maggie got in the back of the military truck while Ivy and Merle got in the front, Ivy driving.

The drive back was mostly silent aside from Merle asking about his son or Daryl. “Do you trust Friendly?” Merle asked as he watched the various walking they drove by. “Yea, he’s become a good leader, surprisingly enough. Maybe a little rough ‘round the edges, but good all ‘round. I had to kick his ass into gear after Lori died, he checked out and went KWA.” “KWA?” “Killing Walker Action, I promised Lori toward the end of her pregnancy that I’d be there for Rick and Carl. She believed all along that she wouldn’t survive the labor, turned out she was right in the end.” Merle hummed at the information. “And what does that entail?” Ivy snorted at the thinly veiled jealousy lacing her husband’s tone. “Make sure that Rick doesn’t go insane, being there for Carl when he can’t stand what’s happened and needs to cry and have a mother, being a friend and confident to Rick. Taking care of threats without the rest of the group having to face them. Had to kill a few people along the way so Rick could sleep easy.” Merle nodded at her response. “So nothing sexual?” “Hell no, until the day you die Merle I will only lay with you. Even after you die I probably won’t lay with another man.” Ivy snorted as Daryl opened the gate. “What’s with the truck?!” Daryl demanded after Ivy killed the engine. “Supplies, and cause we have a tog along other than Glenn and Maggie.” Ivy smirked at the sight of Connor in Daryl’s arms. “Hey baby, you been good for Uncle Daryl?” Ivy cooed as she took Connor from him. “Who?” Daryl wondered while hoping it was his brother. “That any way to greet your brother Darlene?” Daryl whipped around at the voice and gave a sigh of relief at the sight of his brother. Ivy smiled as the brothers reunited in typical Dixon fashion, wrestling around on the ground. “All go well Ivy?” Rick asked as he took Connor from Ivy at her instance. “Yep, there are a handful of Woodbury’s civilians alive, but the Governor and his men are all dead. We left them with a fourth of the supplies. Rest are in the truck. Now we can enforce the fences, plant crops, raise cattle or pigs.” Ivy stretched as she gave her report, resulting in a series of loud cracks and pops.

Rick smiled, Ivy was the best thing that happened to the group. First she saved Sophia, then him from himself, now she secured their safety from the governor. Rick bounced Connor in his arms as he watched Ivy hit Merle over the head. “OW! What the hell Ivy!” Merle shouted, clutching his head as Daryl laughed. “For think’ I was dead and her taking drugs again Merle Dixon!” Ivy roared as she placed her hands on her hips. Merle gulped, he’d hoped she hadn’t heard of that. Rick smiled at the chaste look on his face as his wife tore into him, making a mental note to never make Ivy that angry at him if at all possible. Sophia and Carl waited until Ivy was done yelling at Merle before pouncing on her. “Ivy! You’re back!” the two yelling as their combing weight pulled the woman to the ground. “Sophia, Carl, I see you took my lessons to heart, good job. Didn’t hear you ‘til you were ‘bout ten feet away. Need to work on it ‘til you tackle me without me hearing you.” Ivy praised as she got off the ground. “Anything happen while I was gone?” Ivy asked and Rick gave a negative shake of his head. “NI, everything’s been fine, nice and quiet.” “Good, I still want to fortify the fences, who knows how long ‘til others like the Governor come? Or a massive herd.” “What do you suggest?” “I could work my voodoo as Daryl calls it, but that ain’t permanent. Mer, does Woodbury have anything that we could use? If not, we could cut down trees, build a nice, thick fence that walkers couldn’t take down.” Ivy listed, eyeing the feeble fencing. “There is some stuff, concrete fer one, but mixing it could be difficult.” Merle noted that Rick didn’t react to Ivy saying Voodoo, she must have told him. Ivy hated anything to do with that part of her past, but it seemed that she was willing to use it for the group’s safety. “How much of your magic can help here?” Rick asked as Ivy shrugged. “I could use it to dig the holes fer the wood fence, use it to mix the cement, make barriers to ward off walkers or anything that means harm really. I’m not very skilled, but a little here and there won’t hurt. I don’t like using it ‘because I don’t want to rely on it and ‘because it don’t work miracles.” Rick nodded, she’d made that clear when she told everyone about her magic. “Do what you’re willing Ivy, we won’t force you to do more than you’re willing.” Rick assured as Ivy took Connor from his arms and walked over to Merle. “Mer, meet you’re boy.” Ivy smiled as Merle’s eyes snapped to the baby in his wife’s arms. The baby was about a year old, judging by the size of Daryl when he was a baby, with thick raven wing black hair like his mother’s, her heart shaped face, and her sun kissed skin, but his eyes and jaw were Merle’s, just like Ivy said. The sight of his son in his wife’s arms nearly brought Merle to tears as she smiled at him and his son gurgled and cooed. “Little Connor Daryl Dixon, just like you wanted hun. Wanna hold him?” Ivy asked as she watched the internal fight within Merle, she figured that he’d break down when they were alone in their cell. “Ivy, how can I hold him? I just got on hand baby.” Merle regretted cutting his hand off now more than ever. “I’ll show you hun. Come on, need to check on Judith.” Ivy walked up the path to the prison and Rick smiled. “I thought she was joking about how different Merle was around her.” Rick mused to Daryl who smiled at him. “NI, Ivy got a good hold on Merle, she still wants me to tell him ‘bout what our old man did to me but…” Rick nodded knowing about Daryl’s scars. “Merle doesn’t know?” “No, Merle left fer the military, ‘bout a year after he and Ivy married, so he was 23, Ivy was 20, I was 13. After he left, the old man turned his hate to me, Ivy tried to stop him, but got hurt in turn.” Daryl mumbled, he trusted Rick not to blab about his past. “Why’d Merle leave?” “Couldn’t take the old man hitting him anymore.” Daryl bit at the skin on his thumb in a nervous bout. “You can tell him when you’re ready Daryl, neither Ivy or myself will force you to tell Merle, you know that.” Daryl nodded at Rick’s assurance as he followed him into the prison.

Ivy helped Merle press Connor to his chest while supporting his head, smiling at the look of elation on his face as Connor snuggled into his father’s chest, Merle had removed his prosthetic so that the blade couldn’t nick his son and was using what was left of his arm to support Connor’s back. “He knows his daddy it seems, all he does with any other male is look at them while they hold him. He’s warmer to Daryl, but he knows Daryl’s his uncle.” Ivy chuckled as Merle looked at her. “I thought I lost you when you were kidnapped. Thought I’d never see you again.” Merle spoke softly so he wouldn’t disturb Connor. “I did too Mer, but I escaped and I started lookin’ fer you and Daryl. Just got to Georgia when the outbreak started. After running into the governor I looked fer a place to birth Connor. Found an abandoned treehouse that was a good thirty feet in the air. I’ll tell you this, it was a bitch and a half to figure out how to get my six month pregnant ass into and out of that damn tree safely.” Ivy muttered about landing on her ass numerous times while Merle cracked up. Ivy huffed at his laughter, he wouldn’t be laughing if it had been him. “So how’d you run into Daryl and Friendly?” “The little girl, Sophia. They were forced to stop on the highway and a heard found them. Most hid, but Sophia spooked and Rick had to grab her and take off into the woods. I was scavenging baby supplies from the highway and caught sight of Rick and Sophia. I followed and saver her after Rick bolted to make the walkers following chase him. Another walker was about to get her.” Ivy shrugged as she took Connor from Merle and gave the fussy boy a bottle, Ivy had stopped being able to nurse either child due to stress and lack of food. “So why interfere?” Merle asked, Ivy wasn’t one to just help, her hero complex be damned. “It was getting hard to find things fer Connor, I never strayed too far from the house, Sophia being with me allowed fer further trips. She knew it too, it’s not like I was hiding something like that from her, and she had a right to know.” Ivy mumbled as Sophia enter the cell. “Ms. Ivy, Mr. Rick was wondering if you’d watch over Judith for a while, Mr. Rick, Mr. Daryl, mommy, Mr. Glenn, and Ms. Maggie are heading to Woodbury to get the concrete that Mr. Merle mentioned, along with some more medical supplies. It was noted that most of what you brought back was food and arms.” Ivy smiled, no matter how much she tried, Sophia still put miss in front of her name. “No problem, but how many times do I have to tell you, it’s Ivy, none of this miss business.” “At least once more Ms. Ivy, I will go tell Mr. Rick.” Sophia smiled cheekily before running off. “Miss?” Merle raised a brow. “First she called me Mrs. Dixon, I told her that was my mother in law, so then I became Ms. Ivy.” Merle shook his head at the answer. “Merle, will you be alright here? Living in a prison with people that you originally were going to rob blind and a man who cuffed you to a roof?” Merle pondered her question, while winching that she knew about that plan, would he be alright staying here? He’d have to think long and hard about it. Placing Connor into his makeshift crib Ivy knew that Merle would need to think about what she asked, it was why she asked him in the first place. Leaving the cell she went to Rick’s where the man in question was waiting. “Thank you for watching Judith Ivy, god, I feel like we ask too much of you and don’t give enough back” Rick rubbed a hand over his face while Ivy shook her head. “Rick, if I felt I was being taken advantage of, you’d know it. I ain’t a push over sugar, I can take care of myself. I wouldn’t offer to do half of the things I do fer the group if I felt like I was being used. You give me more than you think Rick. You helped the group except me, you gave me and Connor a home, food, and shelter. What I do fer this group is nothin’ compared to what you’ve done fer me.” Ivy assured as she picked Judith up. “What will you do if Merle don’t wanna stay?” Rick asked, Ivy was just reunited with her husband. “Don’t know yet sugar, I asked Merle earlier if he’d be able to stay here. Until he can answer me, I can’t answer you.” Rick nodded as Judith cooed happily. “God, I swear this child thinks me her mother. Don’t know how I feel ‘bout that.” Ivy sighed solemnly as Judith buried her head into her shoulder. “I don’t mind that Ivy, if Judith does think of you like that, then we will make sure she knows about Lori when she’s old enough.” Rick placed his hand on Ivy’s shoulder, he understood that Ivy didn’t want to take Lori’s place in Judith’s life. Ivy nodded to Rick, heart clenching. As much as she disliked Lori for sleeping around, she respected the woman’s unyielding will and ironclad determination. Lori hadn’t been for this world, but like hell was she going to just lay down and die, Lori had fought until her last breath so that Judith could live. Because of that, Ivy respected Lori, and so Ivy promised herself that she would tell Judith everything she knew about the woman. By the time Ivy had stopped her thought process she’d placed Judith in Connor’s crib, a small smile tugging at her lips at Connor immediately pulling the smaller baby to him, like he was protecting Judith from the world.

“Ain’t that cute.” Merle quirked at the sight. Boy wasn’t even over a year and was already showing the Dixon protectiveness. “He’s done that since I first introduced Judith to him. He shakes a fist at anyone who touches Judith with him in sight. Merle, promise me that you’ll remind me to tell Judith of Lori when she’s older. I may not have like Lori’s infidelity, but I respected her unyielding will and ironclad determination.” Ivy leaned into Merle as he wrapped his arms about her waist. “Oh?” Merle hummed as he watched the sleeping children. “Judith acts like I’m her mother, but I don’t want to take Lori’s place Rick has mentioned he don’t mind, that Judith is everyone’s baby girl, but I want her to know of her mommy’s sacrifice.” Merle nodded against her shoulder, he saw where Ivy was coming from. “You aren’t wearing your ring.” Merle observed as he took Ivy’s hand in his. “It was taken from me, by my kidnappers. They destroyed it in front of me, mocking that I’d never see you again, that they’d kill Connor when he was born, and force me to marry who they chose for me.” Ivy trembled at admitting that fact, she’d never told anyone that. Merle held his wife closer to him, hating that he didn’t know how to comfort her. “You showed them didn’t you, not even the apocalypse stopped you from finding me.” Merle offered and Ivy laughed. “That I did, never lost hope that I’d find you. I swore the day our son was born that I’d find you, show you the treasure you gave me.” Ivy felt more than saw the smile that stretched Merle’s lips, his face buried in her shoulder. “I think I know your question’s answer. As long as you’ll have me, I’ll stay where ever you want. I’ll try to get along with the people here.” Ivy breathed a sigh of relief at his statement. “I’m glad, because I don’t think that I could have followed you Merle, if you wanted to leave. I swore to Lori I’d watch over her family, and I can’t keep that promise if I leave.”

Merle understood where Ivy was coming from when she said she wasn’t sure if she could have left. Ivy didn’t make promises she wouldn’t keep to the best of her ability. “I know baby, I know. And I want you to promise me right now that if something happens to me, you won’t morn me for more than a month. I want you to move on if something happens to me. You understand me?” Ivy whipped around in his arms and searched his face for anything. All she saw was a pleading look in his eyes, begging her to agree. “Merle…” “No Ivy, promise me that you will. The world’s changed, morning I for more than a few hours could put you and Connor in danger. I need you to live for our son. If that means you find another to share your bed so be it. I love you Ivy Lilian Potter-Dixon, and because I love you I’m asking this of you.” Merle’s tone, while hushed as to not wake Connor or Judith, left no room for argument as he pressed his forehead to Ivy’s. “Okay Merle, I promise that I’ll move on if you did, fer Connor.” Ivy finally promised after a long silence. “Thank you baby, I just needed confirmation that you’ll be alright when I die.” Merle whispered before claiming Ivy’s lips with his own.

Merle woke early the next morning, hearing someone, Daryl by the foot falls, approached his and Ivy’s cell. “Little tyke and Asskicker behave?” Daryl asked as he leaned against the doorway. “Yea, silent almost all night. You find the stuff?” “Yea, had to kill more of the Woodbury folks, they attacked us. Brought back the kids and some of the adults, they didn’t want to stay there.” Merle nodded before slipping out of the bunk he and Ivy slept on. “Keep an eye on them fer me, need to talk to Friendly.” Daryl stored hard at Merle before nodding. “Best not be planning to leave Merle.” “I’m not Darlene, just need to talk.” Daryl gave a sharp nod before walking over to the crib, smiling at finding his nephew wrapped around Judith.

It took Merle a few tries to find Rick’s cell. When he did find it the man was slipping on his shirt. Clearing his throat Merle smirked when the man whipped around. “Merle, what can I do for you? Glenn and Maggie causing trouble?” Rick asked, ever polite and knowing that the couple only tolerated the elder Dixon for Daryl and Ivy’s sake. “No, had a favor to ask. Walk with me ‘round the fences?” Rick nodded to Merle’s request and followed him out of the prison.

The walk with Merle was silent at first, but Rick knew that the man was trying to voice his request. Finally Merle stopped, sneering at a particularly ugly walker mashing its face against the fence. “I know that we didn’t exactly start off on the right foot, but time we talked, I deserved to be left on that roof.” Merle began as Rick remained silent. “But I’d like to ask you to be there for Ivy when I die. Daryl told me what happened in the tombs between you and my wife. If you’d don’t that before all this, I’d killed you for that, but his is reality, and I know it’s just a matter of when I die, not if. Ivy does as well.” Rick was about to speak when Merle held his hand up. “Let me finish, I’m not asking you to take my place, but you’re the only one I trust to keep Ivy safe. You’re daughter needs a mother, my son needs a father. I’m blessed to have held my boy, when the world went to shit I have up hope of ever seeing my wife or my child.” Merle looked to Rick who held a solemn look on his face. “Does Ivy know about this?” Rick asked and Merle shook his head. “She knows that I want her to not morn me and move on. I didn’t make her promise to forget me, just to move on. I’d imagine that your wife would have wanted you to do the same. Who better for both of then each other?” Rick hated that he could see the logic in Merle’s words, but the man had a point. “What would Ivy think of what you’re asking?” Rick asked and Merle laughed. “Oh, she’d kick my ass before admitting I was right.” Merle laughed, imagining Ivy doing just that. Rick gave a similar chuckle, after seeing Ivy tear into the man about falling back to drugs he could see her doing it for what Merle was suggesting. “Alright, if Ivy will have me after your gone, I will be there for her.” Rick promised after he calmed down. “That’s all I ask.”

What neither man knew is that the woman in question and Daryl were watching due to a spell Ivy cast. Daryl looked to Ivy whose face darkened in anger. “I know he’s askin’ fer my sake, but the way he talks makes it sound like he’s planning to die.” Ivy growled as she rocked Connor as he drank a bottle. “You know he ain’t, but Merle’s head is messed up from the drugs.” Daryl assured as he rock Judith back to sleep. “I know, but did you have to tell him Rick kissed me?” Daryl shrugged at the question, Merle would have found out eventually. “Did he really make you promise to move on?” “Yeah, and I swore I would. Merle’s crafty when he wants to be.” Daryl nodded at that, Merle was a crafty, and there was nothing that he wouldn’t do to keep Ivy safe, nothing. It was one of the reasons Merle had spent time in prison. “Would you be alright with that? If me and Rick were to get together? I know it’s what Merle wants and all, but I need to know that if it happens, you’ll be alright with it.” Daryl bit at the skin on his index finger as he thought about it. Yes, Ivy was his sister in law, and he’d considered her his sister even before she and Merle married. He’d bonded with Ivy almost instantly when he and Merle found Ivy in that alley. Both Merle and Daryl want nothing more than for Ivy than for her to be happy. But could he really stand the thought of his brother’s wife, his sister, in the arms of Rick, who’d he’d given his loyalty to, who he trusted to provide security, safety. Since Daryl had met Rick he’d watched the man transform into the leader they currently had. He’d seen the insanity that swam in Rick’s eyes that quelled at Ivy’s gaze or touch, the insanity that had built from when he killed Shane to Lori’s death and Judith’s birth that disappeared as he interacted with Ivy. Daryl often wondered what that insanity would do if Ivy wasn’t around to rein it in. If Ivy went on runs, that madness returned and it frightened Daryl, what Rick could potentially do if Ivy didn’t keep it at bay. But even if Ivy was the only one who could control Rick, would he be alright with Rick toking Ivy for his own? Toking a deep breath he looked to Ivy. “I honestly don’t know as of the moment Ivy, if it happens, it happens to be honest. All I know is that as of the moment, Merle is alive and well, wanting to make contingency plans for his eventual death. ‘Because we both know it’s only a matter of time before we all die. These plans he’s making, there for if you don’t die with him.” Ivy nodded, surprised her brother was being so vocal. “You know that no matter what happens, you’re still my brother, right?” “’Course Vi, have been since we met.” Daryl smiled and watched Ivy cancel her spell. “Gonna talk to Merle ‘bout this?” Daryl watched Ivy’s eyes darken with promise at his question. “Hell yes” Ivy snorted as she placed Connor in his crib before toking Judith from Daryl and placing her next to Connor. _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned._ Daryl thought idly as he passed Merle on his way out.

Merle thought nothing of the pitying look on his baby brother’s face at first as he entered his and Ivy’s cell, but as soon as she turned to him with hellfire in her eyes he knew he was in trouble. “Merle Jackson Dixon.” Shit, he was fucked, it was rare that Ivy ever called him by his full name, and when she did he had royally fucked up. “Yes Ivy?” Maybe if he sounded pathetic enough she wouldn’t kill him, Merle hoped. “Don’t ‘Yes Ivy’ me, Dixon,” Merle winced at the angry glare she leveled him with, “what the hell were you thinkin’, askin’ that of Rick! I know you respect Rick, and I understand that you want to make sure I will be alright after you’re gone, and someone who can take care of Connor, but to ask that of a man who kissed me in a moment of madness and feels quite guilty ‘bout doin’ so!” Ivy wasn’t shouting nor was she whispering, however, that make her much more terrifying. No, Ivy’s voice was very calm and even, though her anger burned in her eyes and there was a slight hint of anger in her voice. “You spied on us via spell didn’t you?” Merle stated, it wasn’t a question, as he bowed his head. When Ivy merely crossed her arms Merle groaned. “Ivy you mean the world to me, you know that. There ain’t a thing in this world I wouldn’t do to make you happy or to make sure you’re safe. But with the way the world is now, it’s not a matter of if I fuck up and get killed, it’s when I do, I’m not a good man, I never deserved a good woman like you, and that’s why I asked Rick. He’s a good man, and like me there ain’t nothin’ he wouldn’t do to keep you safe.” Ivy wanted to protest, Merle was a good man, he just couldn’t see it like she could, but she remained silent as she listened to his argument. “Oh Merle…” Ivy sighed as she walked over to him and cupped his face in her hands. “That right there is exactly why you’re a good man. I ain’t happy that you did this, but I understand why, I’d done the same, but next time, ask me first?” Merle laughed and kissed her “Sure thing”


	3. The fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prison has fallen, Ivy is separated from the group with only her son, but she's not giving up.

Flames rose from the prison and Ivy was in shock, how did this happen? The governor and his men were dead, but apparently not all of them. Ivy held Connor in her arms as she scanned the chaos for Merle, Daryl, Rick, Carl, and Judith. Not spotting them she shrunk her belongings and stuck them in her pocket, her katana, Connor’s crib and supplies, her necklace with Merle’s wedding ring and she ran, escaping the prison and the chaos within. Tears flowed down her face as Connor clung to her chest, remaining quiet as his mother ran through the woods. Gods, how stupid she’d been, getting lax in keeping the barriers she’d placed around the prison after the reinforced fences went up. Seeing that she was fast approaching a heard of walkers rage filled her eyes. Summoning a wave of magic she sent it into their skulls, watching as they fell to pieces. Ivy stopped after running for was felt like hours, her legs burned as she found a small hunting cabin and swiftly checked it for walkers and supplies. She struck luck, no walkers, and it was stocked with MREs and water bottles. “Thank the fates” Ivy heaved a sigh of relief as she entered the cabin. “Mommy” Connor muttered as he nuzzled his mother’s shoulder. Connor was now four years old, and still as quiet as his younger years. “Yes Connor?” Ivy asked as she slowly drank from one of the water bottles. “Will Judy and Daddy and Dar and Rick and Carl and the others be okay?” “I don’t know sweetheart, I can pray that they will, but you know I don’t make promises I can’t keep. Ivy shook her head as she handed Connor a water bottle. In the years that Ivy stayed with the group she saw as family her accent had all most completely disappeared, only reappearing if she was angry, which to Ivy was a blessing. “Will we try to find them mommy?” “Yes Con, we will.” Ivy promised as her eyes glowed an acidic green. “Will you use magic?” “Yes, now let me focus hun,” Ivy requested as she held Merle’s wedding band in her had, “ _Show me my husband, if mortal, lead him here, if not, lead us there._ ” Ivy had long forgone her teachings, that magic required a foci, no Ivy preferred to will her magics to her wishes. Slowly, a black mist formed above the ring, making Ivy sob, Merle was dead. Waiting for the mist to give her a location she sighed, Merle made it out of the prison, but had succumbed to injuries. He hadn’t turned yet, but it was merely a matter of time. “Is daddy gone?” Connor whimpered, mommy told him that only dead people had black mist. “Yes, he escaped the prison, but was heavily injured my son. Don’t cry, your father wouldn’t want that.” Ivy drew Connor into her arms and hummed a nameless tune she would find Merle’s walker, and end him. “Can you see if the others are okay?” Connor pleaded as Ivy nodded. “Yes, calm now my child. _Magic kind, magic fair, tell me of the when and where, Magic gentle, Magic strong, tell me of death or life, tell me of the hunter, the silent stalker, brother of my love, brother of my soul, fates be kind, fates be just, show me the state of Daryl Dixon._ ” White mist flooded the cabin and the smoky figure of Daryl appeared before them, his location near Merle’s, traveling with another, Beth, Ivy believed. “ _Now of the protector, father of two, fates be kind, fates be just, show me the state of Rick Grimes, show me the state of the victim, loss of mother, gained another, show me Carl Grimes._ ” Ivy watched as the mist remained white and formed the father and son traveling together. “ _Of the innocent, hope of the world, daughter of my heart, show me the state of Judith Grimes._ ” Judith was also alive, and with Tyrese, Mia, and Lizzy. The last unnerved her to be honest. Lizzy was dangerous, her mind addled by what she’d faced since the outbreak began. May Tyrese keep her daughter safe. Ivy repeated the spell several times, for Michonne, Glenn, Maggie, Hershel, Carol, and Sophia, and two of those were not of the living. Hershel and Sophia were dead, the inky black mist surrounding their forms told her that they would not rise, unlike the purple black that had surround Merle. Connor cried for the kind old man and Sophia, but he know that they were not for this world. Ivy knew that Carol would take it hard, but the woman hadn’t been meek in a long time, she’d stayed soft for her daughter, but that time was over. Ivy smiled, remembering when Carol came to her for lessons. Ivy had asked why, and Carol’s response made her proud. ‘Because the time for civility is over, I am no longer in my husband’s shadow, and while Daryl has helped me get stronger, I need someone to turn me from civilian to soldier.’ Was what the woman told her, and it made Ivy cackle like a hyena for days, scaring the group. Ivy merely responded that she’d make Carol regret asking her for that, because it was the only way Carol would grow into the fighter she wanted to be. But Carol never complained, even as her hands bled and her bones ached. Ivy was proud of the woman Carol became, knew that she could survive this world. Bringing herself out of her memories Ivy saw that Connor was asleep. “Survive my family, we will find each other,” the wind momentarily howled as Ivy spoke her vow, as if the world trembled at the thought as she continued, “and then we will show the world that they fucked with the wrong family.”


	4. Finding Family, new issues, and Terminus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy has reached the three man group of Rick, Carl, and Michonne, but new issues arise and the group heads to what they believe to be a sanctuary. Ivy, however, is no fool, and sees what Terminus truly is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Judith's view, Carl is her "buba" and Connor is her "baba", so that there is no confusion

A few weeks had passed and Ivy and Connor had found Rick, Carl, and Michonne. She immediately saw that Rick’s madness was barely at bay and put Connor down and drew the man’s attention. “Rick!” She Hollard and the man’s head snapped around so swiftly that she thought she heard his neck crack. The insanity in his eyes made her pause as he approached her and Connor. “Ivy?” Rick’s voice was rough from disuse and Ivy nodded, bracing for the bone crushing hug Rick pulled her into. “Merle?” ‘Dead, Daryl was near his location with Beth from the spell I cast, but it isn’t exact. I’m too drained to check again.” Rick’s insanity flared with possessiveness at hearing the woman it wanted was mate less now, but Rick ignored it, control returning to him at Ivy’s return. Looking her over he realized how exhausted she and Connor were. “Let’s find a house to hunker down in for now. How many of our group are still alive?” He ordered as Carl picked up Connor and Michonne took Ivy’s bad. “Last I checked, only Sophia, Hershel, and Merle were dead. But I haven’t checked in weeks. I was focused on finding those closest to me and Connor.” Rick nodded as Michonne and Carl cleared a nearby house. “Ivy, about what Merle made me promise…” Rick nervously began, not know how she’d react. “We move at our pace Rick, for now, we just relax knowing that the others may still be alive.” Ivy allowed Rick to wrap an arm around her shoulders as they entered the house. She’d grieved Merle for the first two weeks after discovering he was dead, then moved on, just as she promised. It didn’t mean she’d jump straight into Rick’s bed, but she’d allow feelings between them to be kindled, if they ever did. “Where were you heading?” Ivy asked as she gave each of them an MRE. “Terminus, it’s said on the signs that it’s a sanctuary. Most likely that’s where everyone will go.” Rick responded as she opened the MRE. “I hope so, to be honest.” Ivy got use to the blandness of the military rations after weeks of them. She watched amused as Carl made funny faces at the taste. Connor ate canned yams, something that all of them agreed on until Ivy could make a new bow, they’d eat the MREs, and Connor ate canned goods. As they all tucked in for the night, Ivy making a powerful barrier that’d last the night, Ivy smiled as Connor slept in Michonne’s arms and headed upstairs, not seeing Rick’s eyes open and see that the insanity that had morphed into a new personality took over. Entering the master bedroom Ivy took post by the window. So focused on the walkers ambling outside her barrier Ivy didn’t hear the approaching footsteps until a hand placed itself over her mouth. “Mnph!” Ivy grunted as she was flipped and pinned against the wall beside the window.

Seeing that the one holding her wasn’t truly Rick Ivy knew that her fears were right, Rick had developed either DID, dissociative identity disorder. Storing into mad blue eyes with calm green ones she waited for Rick to either speak or remove the hand from her mouth. “You have no idea how much I’ve waited for this.” Rick rumbled as he nuzzled the column of her neck. Rick removed his hand from her mouth at her pleading look. “So, you are the other Rick, born from the deaths of Shane and Lori. I’m going to say that this is DID at work.” Ivy stated as the Rick before her nodded. “Aren’t you a smart one my little witch.” Rick purred as he leaned down and nipped her neck. “What should I call you then? Rick isn’t you.” Ivy questioned as she restrained a shudder at his actions. “Lover would work.” Rick growled as he stared into those lovely Crystal green pools. “A name, not title.” Ivy huffed as Rick’s hands slid down her arms and to her waist. “Richard” Ivy thought it ironic, that this being was going by Rick’s formyl name, but it worked. “Very well Richard, but forcing me will cause Rick to avoid me.” Richard growled at the thought. “Like he could stop me Darlin” “True, but Rick my kill himself to protect me from you.” Ivy felt Richard stiffen at that. “Then what do you suggest, little witch?” “Let the relationship between us go at Rick’s pace, let him start it, and then both of you can have me. You see everything Rick does, do you not?” Richard liked that idea, liked it a lot. “And when Rick’s asleep?” “You can have me, but nothing intimate until Rick starts it.” Ivy saw the conflict in Richard before he nodded. “Fine, but you must use your true voice around me, little witch.” “True voice?” Ivy raised a brow at that. “That accent you’ve destroyed.” “Do you have a kink fer it, _Richard_?” Richard shuttered at that, god what those supple tones did to him. “Oh, by the way sugar, don’t call me a witch, I prefer mage or Wiccan.” Ivy glared as Richard released her. “How about kitten then?” Richard smirked and Ivy groaned, this Rick was a perv.

Sitting around the campfire Ivy sighed, Richard was becoming more obvious and Rick found out about Ivy’s deal with him. Though Rick was glad that his apparent other personality would listen to the raven, and mildly found the nickname kitten amusing, he was slightly upset that she didn’t tell him. He’d found out when Ivy had a bite on her shoulder and was in his arms, even though he’d been in another bedroom to sleep that night. Ivy explained that Rick and Richard were very different and she preferred that Rick be in control at all times. From what she’d told him, Richard was dangerous. He wondered if there was a way to talk to his other self as he stared into the fire. Connor was asleep in the van with Carl and Michonne and Ivy were by the fire with him. The night was quiet and Rick had just put the fire out when it happened. Men swarmed them and briefly he saw Daryl as the man Joe talked. Ivy was held by two of Joe’s men as she’d bit one of them for grabbing her ass. Daryl tried to plead with Joe as Rick felt an itch within his mind.       - _Oi, dumbass! -_ A voice that sounded like him called within his mind as Joe ordered his men to attack Daryl. – _Yea you asshole! Let me take over or they’ll kill Daryl and the rest of our family! Not to mention kitten! - *You must be Richard* -Yea idiot, I am, now let me out! -_ Rich heard Carl struggling and the sound of a belt raddling. – _OH HELL NO-_ Rick felt himself fall and watched as Richard slammed their head back. Richard bit clean into Joe’s throat and spit out the pieces as Joe fell, bleeding to death. Turning to Carl’s attacker as Daryl, Ivy, and Michonne took care of the rest he muttered “he’s mine” with dark promise. Killing the pathetic excuse of a man that dared to touch Carl with more rage than necessary Richard looked to Ivy as her hand fell onto his shoulder. “Richard, don’t let Carl meet you like this.” Ivy pleaded as the man’s corpse fell. “He was…” “I know Richard, but don’t do this…” Richard let the tension in his body go as Ivy pet his hair. Thank god she’d told Michonne and Carl the day after she’d told Rick about Richard. The only one confused was Daryl, who sensed something had changed. “Ivy?” Daryl began as Connor burst out of the van. “Mommy!” Ivy whipped around to her son as Daryl approached. “Connor, you did good hiding in the van sweetie. I know Merle’s dead Daryl, I did a spell after the prison fell. He turned, his shadow was surround in purple black mist.” Daryl nodded as Rick’s body language returned to the Rick he knew. “So that was Richard.” Rick groaned as Michonne helped Connor and Carl into the van. “Yep, might wanna clean up. Blood is a bitch to clean off.” Ivy laughed as she and Daryl drug the bodies away. “Richard?” Daryl raised a brow. “Rick’s insanity grew into a new personality. It likes to be called Richard. Normally Richard only takes over when Rick sleeps, but this happened.” Ivy informed as she and Daryl drug the last body away. “Is Beth dead?” “No, just gone.” Ivy nodded, she’d cast a spell to see if Beth was still alive. “Everyone but Hershel, Merle, and Sophia are alive last I checked, which was right after the prison fell to be honest.” Ivy saw Daryl nod before she went to check on Connor.

Ivy followed Gareth as she clutched Connor to her chest. She’d been separated from the group because of her son, but she knew that didn’t mean she was safe. Gareth made her skin crawl, and a quick scan of his mind told her that he and all of Terminus had become cannibals. If she hadn’t lead the life she had then she might have fallen for Gareth’s pretty boy looks and false charm. “What’s your boy’s name?” Gareth asked her as he led her into a room that seemed to be a memorial. “Connor, his father died a while back.” Ivy saw no point in lying and Connor was playing the shy game. “What was his father’s name? I noticed that you wear a man’s ring around your neck, was it his?” Connor’s hand wrapped around said ring and Ivy let a tear fall. “Yes, his name was Merle, you led his brother away earlier, Daryl.” Gareth looked to one of him men who left. “I’m sorry for your loss, how old is Connor.” “Four, gave birth to him a few months after the outbreak began.” There was a hint of pride in Ivy’s voice, not many could have survived like she had. “Truly?” “Yes, Connor was born at high noon on day 15 of month 9.” “Ivy?” Ivy whipped around to see Daryl standing between two men. “Dare?” “They came and got me, are you alright?” Daryl rushed over to Ivy and Connor as Ivy slipped into her verbal code, though it wasn’t really a code more than using tones and body language and implanting thoughts into Daryl’s mind. “Yea, Mister Gareth here has been kind so far (Don’t trust Gareth)” “Thank you for this, Gareth was it? (Why)” “No problem, I’m sorry about your brother, Ivy told me he died recently. “Yea, I had to put him down (He doesn’t seem dangerous)” Ivy placed a hand on Daryl’s shoulder, shifting her grip on Connor. “You didn’t tell me that… (Cannibals)” Daryl sighed at the tone in Ivy’s voice. “I didn’t want you to know, you could barely function as I buried him (Great, let me know you’re plan later).” Ivy nodded as Connor reached for Daryl who took him. “We’ll add his name to the memorial.” Gareth assured, unknowing of Ivy’s sharp mind planning to kill them all. “Thank you Gareth, what will happen to the others?” “They will be kept away until we can trust them.” Wrong thing to say to Ivy, but she hid her rage well. “I see, than you for the offer.” Ivy smiled as Daryl let Connor sit on his shoulders.

As it turned out, Ivy and Daryl didn’t need to plan anything, an explosion gave them a great escape with everyone in toe as they avoided Terminites and walkers alike. Ivy allowed Rick/Richard to claim her moth in a bruising kiss while Daryl held Connor. Breaking apart as a twig snapped she watched Daryl run over to Carol after putting Connor down. The woman who Daryl saw as another sister was alive. “Did you do that?” Rick asked before embracing her. “You need to come with me.” Carol said simply as she started to walk away.

Spotting Tyrese holding Judith Rick, Carl, and Ivy bolted forward. She was alive! Ivy never felt more happy or thought she’d run so fast in her life, her daughter was alive! Rick all but ripped Judith out of the man’s arms and turned to Carl and Ivy with tears in his eyes, his family was whole again. “Judy…” Ivy had tears falling in rivers down her face as she allowed Rick and she suspected Richard pull her into a heated embrace. “Baba?” Judith asked, looking for Connor where was her baba? Bubba was there with mommy and daddy, were was baba? “Juju!” Connor cried as Daryl brought him over, the mismatched family relished in the happy squeal that left Judith at the sight of her baba. Judith looked to Daryl who was holding baba and smiled. “Dar-dar!” Daryl looked at Judith in shock, she’d never called him Dar-dar. Ivy let a smile cross her lips, knowing how much Judith meant to Daryl. “Hey little Asskicker, you been good?” Daryl mumbled to the 3 year old as Rick passed Judith to him and took Connor. Richard was smirking in his head as he watched through Rick’s eyes. Rick was right, the Terminites fucked with the wrong people. “We need a new home. And I thing I know a place.” Ivy smiled as all eyes turned to her. “Where?” Maggie asked, leave it to Ivy to always have back up plans. “My folks had a property near this area, ‘bout six days travel east. An old place, well hidden. And it’s in the tress. The entire complex is in the air, and has underground facilities too. I’d all but forgotten the place.” Ivy saw the wheels turning in the family’s minds. “This place got fences?” “Try stone walls, plus a small valley leading up the mountain. Only one way in, and only I know the way. My folks called the place Kaer Morhen.” “How is it hidden?” Abraham asked and the smirk that spread across her face was terrifying. “Magic, I’m a witch. Everyone in our group knows this, however, magic isn’t an all-powerful or all-knowing force. The wards around Kaer Morhen keep non-magicals at bay, hiding it from their sight, and keeps all threats from entering. I’d completely forgotten about the place, more concerned with survival and all that jazz. Finding a safe place to birth Connor and finding my husband and Daryl were at the top of my apocalypse list of things to do.” Ivy explained as Rick laughed. “Lead the way Ivy. But before that, is Beth alive?” Rick requested as Ivy raised a hand. “Give me a moment, need to think of the proper wording for Beth.” Ivy closed her eyes as she let the tension melt away. “ _Magic kind, Magic fair, tell me of the when and where, Magic gentle, Magic strong, tell me of death or life, tell me of the light, the gentle lover, daughter of the healer, sister of the fighter, fates be kind, fates be just, show me the state of Beth Greene.”_ Maggie wept at the white mist that took the shape of Beth, she was alive. “She’s alive, if she were a walker the mist would be purple black, if she was dead it would just be black.” Ivy explained for Abraham, Rosita, and Eugene, Ivy’s eyes narrowed at the look Eugene gave her, the man made her think of a rat. Not a good thing to be compared to when it came to Ivy. Rick and Daryl noticed her actions and tensed slightly. “If you are to travel with us, now that you know Ivy is a mage. I humbly ask that you allow her to scan your minds, this is not mind reading, just seeing if we can trust you.” Rick laid on the charm, knowing that Ivy would do it anyway. Abraham and Rosita agreed, they’d seen how this group relied on each other, and how that the slip of a woman was Rick’s left hand, while Daryl was his right. Eugene, however, did not. “I’m not letting her into my head!” the man hissed and Ivy drew her katana. “You don’t get a choice, Porter, don’t trust you, you remind me of a rat. Rosita and Abraham, I wasn’t going to read their minds, because I can read people pretty well, but you, you’re slipperier than an eel.” Ivy hissed, her accent coming back full force, a sign that made her family tense further. “Go ahead Ivy, see what he’s hiding.” Rick commanded, Richard bubbling to the surface. “Sir yes sir.” Ivy purred as Glenn and Daryl seized Porter’s arms. Daryl forced the struggling man to look his sister in the eye and Ivy tore into the man’s mind. Ivy was merciless in her search, finding much she didn’t like. Ivy pulled out of the sniveling man’s mind and growled. “You lied to the people who drug you’re worthless ass around! You ain’t no scientist!” Ivy growled as Rick placed a hand on her shoulder. “Easy Ivy, does the man at least have use?” Rick spoke softly, calming her rage. “He can fight, and he knows stuff. So yes, he can be useful.” Ivy huffed as Abraham cleared his throat. “Even if you hadn’t planned to read my mind, it’s still agreeable to do so.” Abraham suggested and Rosita nodded. “Very well Abraham, Rosita. It won’t hurt you as it did Porter.” Ivy looked both in the eye and gentle scanned their minds. “Sorry for your losses, they can be trusted.” Ivy said first to Abraham, then to Rick. “Let’s get moving, that herd won’t be in Terminus forever…” Rick trailed off as Ivy picked Connor up. “Sure, we need to find vehicles, it’s six days with transportation, longer without.” Ivy led the way, holding up her hand and following a mist arrow.


	5. Kaer Morhen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this story long before I had heard of the Witcher Wild Hunt games, so when I learned of the game series, i was a little shocked that my fortress was named the same name as the Witcher fortress

Arriving at the valley that her home resided in Ivy walked forward to a boulder, hearing the group wait with baited breath. Cutting her hand she dripped the blood into a carving on the boulder’s surface. A white owl appeared on the rock. “Hello young one. Who is with you?” “My family and friends. The family may not be by blood, but they are by bond.” Ivy bowed to the talking owl, knowing that it was the sentinel. “To pass requires more than blood.” “I know, give me the test.” “I am everywhere and nowhere, lacking or growing, held in high regard, yet scorned by all. What am I?” Ivy carefully mulled over the words, she had a few ideas, it was either light, dark, or knowledge. “Everywhere and nowhere, lacking yet growing, scorned yet held in high regard. Knowledge, it’s everywhere if you know where to find it, nowhere if you don’t, it grows with age, but is always lacking, and those with it are held in high regard, but scorned by those less fortunate.” Ivy finally answered and sighed when he owl disappeared and the path to Kaer Morhen appeared. “This way” Ivy motioned to the path and paused as several horses galloped toward them. The horses were Threstrals, death horses. “What are those?” Maggie gasped.

“Threstrals, death horses, only seen by those who’ve seen death and realize it. They won’t bite.” Ivy placed Connor on the back of the biggest on before mounting it herself. “Electronics won’t work here. So pack you our stuff and place them on the horses.” Ivy informed as the others groaned. “Ivy, can you go on ahead and see how things look?” Rick asked and Ivy nodded. “Sure thing, I’ll see if any of the humanoid creatures that are protected by my folks are still here and send them to help!” Ivy promised as she sent her mount into a canter.

Ivy was overjoyed at the state of the grounds. The crop fields were being tented to by green men, a type of nature spirit, and the animals tended to an old friend. “Foalan!” Ivy shouted at spotted the old elf. “Ivy, I see that you gave birth to a healthy son.” The old wood elf smiled as his young friend dismounted and helped her son off the massive steed. “You’re alive!” “And well, however, I am not long for this world now.” Foalan said solemnly. “I know, can you send some help for my family?” “Already have, the sylvan (plural) adore you.” Foalan pointed to a group of sylvan carrying her family and things. “What are these trees?” Rick laughed as they set the group down and returned to the woods. “Sylvan, and the creatures in the fields are green men, a type of nature spirit. This is Foalan, an old wood elf and friend.” Ivy introduced as Foalan leaned on his stuff. “A pleasure, family and friends of Ivy.” Foalan greeted before wandering into the woods. “He okay?” Daryl asked, watching Ivy’s smile fall. “No, he’s dying, I wasn’t kidding when I said he was old. Anyway, I believe we can live comfortable now, we’re the only ones who can find this place.” Ivy smiled as Carl run around like a child. Rick wrapped an arm around her waist. “Thank you Ivy.” That set off the others, who ran around the grounds in pure elation. “My pleasure Rick.”


	6. Epilogue

Hellhound visual

* * *

 

-Exert from the diary of Rick Grimes-

-Date: July 31, 30 years after the apocalypse-

It has been 25 years since Ivy brought us to her family home, our home. Since coming here our lives looked up, Maggie and Glenn where blessed with three wondrous children by the names of Hershel, Eric, and Beth. We never found Maggie’s sister, and Ivy’s spell revealed that Beth died years ago, but thankfully never turned. Daryl and Maggie took the news hard, as all of us who knew the sweet girl did. Porter ended up getting mauled by some of the demonic wolves that Ivy says are called hellhounds on the grounds when the man went insane and his body was dumped off the property by one of the sylvan. We ended up finding a survivor by the name of Ciri who stole Daryl’s heart and they married eight years ago. They now have a child by the name of Merle, who is just as much of a trouble maker as his namesake. Abraham and Rosita integrated into the group well and I am proud to call them my brother and sister. This group has faced hardships that have made us question not only ourselves, but also our resolve to live on, and I am proud to see how we have evolved from survivors to family. Ivy is the best thing that could have happened to this group, without her I fear what Richard could have done. Or what could have happened to the people I now proudly call family. I know that Ivy will always have a place in her heart for Merle, and having finally told me of her past I now respect the man and understand her devotion to him. My promise to Merle now makes much more sense, and I am honored to be in Ivy’s life as her husband. It took a long time before Ivy could let me in, and I am forever grateful that she was willing to do so. Ivy and I have also been blessed with children of our own. Eighteen year old Shane and six year old Lori. Many questioned the names at first, but Ivy and I named them so do to my wish to always remember the good times with my best friend and first love. Carl has grown into a fine man, who takes charge when needed and always takes the counsel of others seriously. As Judith grew she received love from all of us, while as she grew her lineage became clear. Shane was her father, but she will always be my daughter. Judith and Connor are as close as ever, and I am not sure if they think of each other as siblings or lovers. Their bond is unlike anything I have ever seen, and I know that even if something happens, they will always be there for one another.

          I am old and weary now, my age beginning to catch up with me as it were. Yet I am strangely not afraid. I believe that I am sixty-five now, though time runs together now that there are no months or calendars really. I have lied for longer than I honestly expected to during an apocalypse, and I have seen many things. Richard, my other personality seemed to just fade away soon after coming to Kaer Morhen. I fell a wholeness that I have not felt since Shane’s death. But now, I feel and ache within me that I believe to be a sign that I will depart this world soon. I have shared my fears with Ivy and she merely smiled. Ivy explained that she too felt this ache, and that it was natural. “I have the ability to see when people are going to die, Death is an old friend to me. And he will be kind to our family each time our time comes. We will great him as a friend Rick, and our loved ones will be with him when it’s time.” Ivy smiled so sweetly as she spoke, tucking a silver lock behind her ear, and I knew she was speaking the truth. I do not fear death, and I do not worry for those left behind, the sylvan will take care of our bodies. This may be my last entry into this journal, I pray that future generations preserve the words so that we may never be forgotten.

Rick Grimes, one of the last survivors  


End file.
